The invention relates to a method for uniting two relatively short segments to form a single elongate member having functional characteristics equivalent to an integrally-formed member of the same length. The segments are spliced with a fibrous strand, which is then covered with an adhesive. While the invention has applications in a variety of fields, it is particularly useful with regard to elongate tooth racks used on a rapier loom.
In the field of textiles, a tooth rack is a commonly replaced portion of a rapier loom. The tooth rack facilitates movement of the rapier from opposite sides of the loom. The tooth rack is subject to considerable wear and tear and often breaks into two parts, requiring either repair of the broken tooth rack or replacement with a new one. Frequent replacement of the tooth rack is costly and can result in production delays if a new tooth rack is not readily available. Repairing the tooth rack by attempting to rejoin the broken pieces by conventional means is problematic in that it often yields an unsatisfactory tooth rack that lacks the strength and other desirable characteristics of the original. In an effort to overcome and eliminate the aforementioned problems, the present invention was conceived.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for uniting two segmented objects into a single elongated member having the strength, flexibility and other functional characteristics equivalent to an integrally-formed member of the same length.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for repairing,broken tooth racks so that they are acceptable for re-use on a rapier loom.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a spliced elongate member formed from splicing together two shorter segmented members.
These and other objectives of the present invention are achieved by providing an elongate spliced member comprising first and second elongate member segments of predetermined length positioned and joined at respective ends to define the spliced member having a length which is the sum of the predetermined lengths of the first and second elongate members. At least one through aperture is positioned in each of the first and second elongate member segments laterally from a respective first side to a second side adjacent the joined ends. An elongate recess is formed on opposed surfaces of each of the first and second elongate member segments, and each recess surrounds a respective aperture and communicates with the respective joined end of the first and second elongate member segments. A carbon fiber strand is wound alternately through the aperture in each of the first and second elongate member segments for binding the first and second elongate member segments together end-to-end. The spliced member has functional characteristics equivalent to an integrally-formed member of the same length.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second elongate member segments mate together at respective ends to form intimate contact with each other.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the apertures are defined by rounded edges in the first and second elongate member segments to reduce stress on the carbon fiber strand by reducing sharp bending thereof.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the carbon fiber strand is wound along the recesses such that the carbon strand is flush with adjacent surfaces of the first and second elongate member segments.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, an elongate spliced member includes an adhesive covering the carbon strand and occupying voids defined by the carbon strand and the recesses in the first and second elongate member segments.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the adhesive is an epoxy.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the elongate spliced member includes a series of elongate recesses of varying depth formed on opposed surfaces of each of the first and second elongate member segments. Each recess surrounds a respective aperture and communicates with the respective joined end of the first and second elongate member segments.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the elongate recesses are located proximate an end of the first and second elongate member segments. The recesses decrease in depth from the recesses located nearest to the ends having the greatest depth to the recesses located furthest from the ends having the least depth.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the carbon fiber strand is wound around the recesses having greater depth a greater number of times than around the recesses having less depth.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second elongate member segments include a longitudinal surface having teeth.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the elongate spliced member is a tooth rack for a rapier loom.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, an elongate spliced member comprises first and second elongate member segments of predetermined length positioned and joined at respective ends to define the spliced member having a length which is the sum of the predetermined lengths of the first and second elongate members. At least three through apertures are positioned in each of the first and second elongate member segments laterally from a respective first side to a second side adjacent the joined ends. First, second and third adjacent and communicating elongate recesses are formed on opposed surfaces of each of the first and second elongate member segments proximate the joined ends of the first and second elongate member segments. The first recess communicates with the respective joined end and has a predetermined depth greater than the second and third recesses. The second recess has a depth greater than the third recess, and the third recess has a predetermined depth less than the first and second recesses. Each recess surrounds a respective aperture. A carbon fiber strand is wound alternately through the apertures in each of the first and second elongate member segments to bind the first and second elongate member segments together end-to-end. The spliced member has functional characteristics equivalent to an integrally-formed member of the same length.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the carbon fiber strand is wound through the apertures four times.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the carbon fiber strand is wound along the first, second and third elongate recesses such that the carbon fiber strand is flush with the surfaces of the first and second elongate member segments.
An embodiment of the method of uniting two elongate member segments to form a single elongate member according to the invention includes the step of providing first and second elongate member segments of predetermined length, each having first and second opposite ends.
In addition, at least one through aperture is formed within each of the first and second elongate member segments laterally from a respective first side to a second side adjacent one end thereof. An elongate recess of predetermined depth is formed on opposed surfaces of each of the first and second elongate member segments communicating with the first end of the first and second elongate member segments, with each recess surrounding a respective aperture. The first and second elongate member segments are positioned such that the first end of the first elongate member segment is adjacent to the first end of the second elongate member segment. Finally, a carbon fiber strand is alternately wound through the apertures of the first and second elongate member segments to bind the first and second elongate member segments together end-to-end to form a single elongate member.
Another embodiment of the method of uniting two elongate member segments to form a single elongate member according to the invention includes the step of repeatedly winding the carbon fiber strand through the apertures of the first and second elongate member segments until the carbon fiber strand substantially occupies the recess.
Yet another embodiment of the method of uniting two elongate member segments to form a single elongate member according to the invention includes the step of heating one end of the carbon fiber strand to harden the end thereby facilitating insertion of the carbon fiber strand into the apertures.
Yet another embodiment of the method of uniting two elongate member segments to form a single elongate member according to the invention includes the step of covering the carbon fiber strand with an adhesive.
Yet another embodiment of the method of uniting two elongate member segments to form a single elongate member according to the invention includes the step of covering the carbon fiber strand with an epoxy resin and filling voids defined by the carbon fiber strand and the elongate recesses with the epoxy resin.
Yet another embodiment of the method of uniting two elongate member segments to form a single elongate member according to the invention includes the step of heating the epoxy resin at 300 degrees Fahrenheit for approximately thirty minutes.
Yet another embodiment of the method of uniting two elongate member segments to form a single elongate member according to the invention includes the step of providing first and second elongate member segments of predetermined length, each having first and second opposite ends, and forming at least three through aperture within each of the first and second elongate member segments laterally from a respective first side to a second side. In addition, first, second and third adjacent and communicating elongate recesses are formed on opposed surfaces of each of the first and second elongate member segments, the first recess communicating with the first end of the elongate member segments and having a predetermined depth greater than the second and third recesses. The second recess has a predetermined depth greater than the third recess, and the third recess has a predetermined depth less than the first and second recesses. Each recess surrounds a respective aperture. First and second elongate member segments are positioned such that the first end of the first elongate member segment is adjacent to the first end of the second elongate member segment. Finally, a carbon fiber strand is alternately wound through the apertures of the first and second elongate member segments to bind the first and second elongate member segments together end-to-end to form a single elongate member.
Yet another embodiment of the method of uniting two elongate member segments to form a single elongate member according to the invention includes the step of forming the first recess to have a depth of approximately 0.074 inches, forming the second recess to have a depth of approximately 0.052 inches, and forming the third recess to have a depth of approximately 0.030 inches.